


Strip (Bacana Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Table Sex, bacana lemon, bacana smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred





	Strip (Bacana Lemon)

In which Bacchus cheats in a game of cards against a card mage and it leads to kinky sex. The usual.

### Chapter Text

"I cant believe you lost again!" Bacchus hollered, slamming his fist down on the card table as Cana stripped off her capris. She sat back down in her chair, in nothing but lingerie.

"I didn't lose!" Cana growled, leaning over the table and grabbing her deck of cards. "You just got a lucky hand that time."

Bacchus laughed again, enjoying the game of strip poker while he was still winning. "Maybe I'm just better at cards than you." He chuckled, rolling his head on his shoulders.

Narrowing her eyes into slits, Cana slammed her deck of cards face up on the table. "Not anytime soon, sweetheart. Royal flush, now off with your clothes."

He sighed deeply, holding back a cocky smile as Bacchus grabbed the hem of his shirt, ripping it above his head and tossing it to the ground beside Cana's ditched blouse and pants. "Happy now?"

Cana shook her head, laying down a few chips in the center of the board. "Not yet."

Bacchus raised an eyebrow, grabbing his bottle of wine and taking a long swig of it as Cana divided her money up into the pot. "Your hand." She noted, gesturing to him.

Reluctantly, Bacchus dropped his bottle onto the ground beside his chair, gathering his cards into his hands. He had a poor couple of cards, nothing that would get him to see a little more of Cana any time soon.

"Want some?" Bacchus asked, sliding his bottle of wine across the table. He knocked a few chips out of place as he did so.

Cana grabbed the bottle gratefully, smirking to herself as she tossed her head back, slamming down a good full gulps. As her eyes shut and the alcohol poured down her throat, Bacchus reached across the table and swapped two of his cards from the dealer's deck in the center.

"Alright, make a move, playboy." Cana whined impatiently, brushing her hair over her shoulders as she slid the bottle back to him.

Bacchus shrugged, feigning hurt as he laid down his set of aces. "Don't rush me. It took me a lot of hard work to get this hand."

Cana's mouth dropped open, her eyes bulging wide. "You couldn't have gotten four aces already! I just saw them in the deck!" She cried, her hands slamming onto the table.

"Like I would cheat?" Bacchus retorted. He kept on going, tossing the cards away and into the deck. "I just have a natural talent for poker."

"As if!" Cana shouted, standing up from the table and looking under it, seeing if he was hiding more cards in his pockets. "You cheated, and you know it!"

Bacchus stood up as well, the table rattling slightly as he towered a few inched above Cana. "Did not."

"Did too." She growled, crossing her arms.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" Bacchus shouted, grabbing Cana's waist. His other hand swept aside, pushing all the cards and chips off the table. A few jewels went fluttering to the ground from the money pot. Bacchus's fingers dug into her hip, pushing her to the side and slamming her back down on the table.

Cana smirked to herself, staring up at Bacchus as her hair spilled around the table top, cold beneath her mostly bare back. She squirmed slightly with goose bumps. Her voice was quiet was condescending. "You still cheated."

"Christ, Cana, you better quiet that dirty little mouth of yours!" He cried, hunching over her. Cana laughed hysterically, Bacchus's pale lips pressed together to keep a straight face. His drunken smirk was inevitably creeping up on him, though.

Cana shook her head back and forth, rolling it side to side on the table as she was overcome with laughter. "You can't scare me into thinking you didn't cheat!" Cana howled with giggles, her stomach seizing up beneath Bacchus's wide hands.

"I can't?" Bacchus growled, his hungry eyes darting up and down her partially naked body. "Is that so?"

Sobering up just a little, Cana shook her head. "You're not very scary, sorry baby." She laughed, faux pouting as she ran her hand across the side of Bacchus's face affectionately.

Bacchus grabbed her wrist, pushing it away roughly. "I'll just have to fuck you so hard you'll forget about it then. How does that sound?"

Cana was silent a moment, her hand drawing back into her chest as Bacchus pushed it away. After a few deadly quiet seconds, she burst out laughing again. "So you think tha-"

Growling in annoyance, Bacchus pushed Cana's long legs apart and stood between them, his waist pushing into her center. He wrapped his arms underneath her back, pulling her until she was sitting upright. He bent down slightly, his hand locking around Cana's neck as he pushed his lips onto hers.

"I think I can do whatever the fuck I want to you tonight." Bacchus said gruffly, his lips moving along with hers as he spoke. Cana let out a deep breath, tilting her head up and pushing her mouth against his as they locked into a rough kiss.

Bacchus's long fingers wrapped around her narrow neck, keeping her still as his other hand trailed down between her shoulder blades. She croaked quietly, choking a little as his hand tightened around her neck. Cana opened her mouth, eagerly grabbing his lips between hers and sucking. The wiring of her bra gave way as Bacchus slipped his hand between her spine and the thin fabric. The metal clasp broke apart, his palm pressing flat on her back and massaging the sore area of where her lingerie was tightening against.

Cana raised her arms up over Bacchus's broad shoulders, letting him pull the clothing off her body and drop it carelessly to their feet. His hand returned to her neck, rubbing it tensely and wrapping softly around her throat. Bacchus's remaining hand eagerly ran up her torso, grabbing her breast roughly in his palm. Loud moans squeaked past Bacchus's restriction on her neck and out through her swollen lips as he grabbed her nipple, tweaking it softly between the pads of his fingers. Her head rolled back, mouth gaping open silently as Bacchus twisted the soft flesh of her breast, pulling and rolling it in his wide hands.

Bacchus crouched down farther, trailing his lips down her throat and chest until he came to her breasts. His mouth sucked at the tops of her breasts, slowly edging closer to the puffy nipple squeezed between his fingers. His tongue poked out from his lips, flicking over the bud. Cana's hands tightened around the edge of the table, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. Her breast ached as Bacchus kissed her nipple, pulling it softly between his teeth and suckling it. His lip pushed and prodded at her inside his mouth, feeling her nipple swell up beneath his touch.

Her voice cracked as she moaned loudly, her hand on top of his and pulling him off her neck. Bacchus's grip only tightened. Even more, she stood up, releasing her nipple from his mouth and pushing his other palm flat down on her shoulder. He pushed her back, Cana hitting the table top with a thud as he forced her to lay down. Spreading her legs wider, Bacchus settled himself between them and leaned his body over hers. His hands ran up her bare stomach, pushing Cana's breasts into his palms as he worked his way up. He smirked to himself, his lips attaching just below her navel and kissing his way up.

Cana's long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. His hands kneaded her voluptuous breasts, flesh spilling generously from between his fingers. Bacchus ground his hips into hers as he moved his way up, the tightening erection in his pants brushing over her core.

"Bacchus..." Cana whimpered, her hands moving down and tangling into his hair. She pulled the tie from his head, the soft black hair spilling out around her hands. It was just long enough to cover his brows, but Cana made sure she could see his face as she pushed his hair back, bringing him closer to her.

Sighing, Bacchus pulled away from her, ceasing all skin-to-skin contact. Cana whined softly as his hair left her greedy hands.

"Just kidding." Bacchus chuckled devilishly. He grabbed her thighs, sweeping her forward and pulling her off the table. Cana fell roughly to her knees as he took a few steps back, letting her kneel before him.

Bacchus smiled maniacally to himself, his hands flying to his waist and tugging the band of his pants down. His clothing fell to the floor, Cana looking up at him blankly. His hand reached forward, tangling into her long wavy hair and pulling her closer. Cana leaned into him, shuffling her kneels across the floor as she scoot further into him. Her hands gingerly reached out, running up the tops of his thighs and around the base of his now exposed cock. Bacchus grabbed her hair tighter, silently beckoning for her to keep going.

Slowly but firmly, she wrapped her hands around the base of his erection, squeezing it softly between her palms. Her lips parted, breathing heavily onto his tip before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. Bacchus groaned appreciatively, his other hands rubbing her shoulder. Cana ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock, licking the prominent veins roughly. Her tongue pressed hard into his member, her lips attaching themselves to his shaft and moving their way up. Her mouth wrapped around his tip again, her head bobbing up and down against him.

Letting out another soft moan, Bacchus pushed his hips forward. Cana gagged in shock, continuing to suck him off. His hands wrapped her hair around them, placing on her scalp and pushing her head down until she put his cock deeper into her mouth. Cana placed her hands on her hips for support as he moved for her, forcing her to take more and more. He threw his head back, his cock pushing deeper down her throat as he fucked her mouth, his hips rocking back and forth into her.

His cock twitched inside of her, the veins pulsing against her tongue. Bacchus grabbed her head, yanking it back and pulling himself of her mouth before her came. She lowered her head, coughing and wiping her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry if that was a bit rough, babe." Bacchus said in a low tone, words filled with sarcasm. Cana rolled her eyes as him as he picked her up off the floor, knees shaky. "I just couldn't get enough."

Cana's brown orbs narrowed angrily at him, her lips drawing back into a small sneer. Her face was beyond mad, but the way she clenched her legs and the musky wetness soaking the front of her panties made Bacchus grin slyly. "You're unbeliev-"

Once again, Bacchus cut her words off, his hand returning around her neck. He pushed her back into the table, her legs weakly caving as she sat down. Rolling his eyes, Bacchus forced her back up, turned her around and laid her on her stomach. Her exposed breasts pushed into the table top, her palms flat beside them.

"I never said you could speak, slut." Bacchus chuckled lowly. His hands ran down her curvy backside, pulling her panties to the side and cocking his head at the side off her bare ass. "Just shut up and let me fuck you."

Cana's nails scratched at the table as he rubbed the head of his cock between her folds, sliding through her wet pussy. Her underwear was pushed to the side, wrapping around his thumb. Muffled screams erupted through the room as Bacchus pushed himself inside of her. He threw his head back, groaning as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. Cana's long legs just barely touched the ground as he pulled her ass slightly off the table, getting himself a better angle.

Bacchus rocked his hips, pulling in and out of her slowly but roughly. He'd pull out to just the tip, ramming himself back into and making Cana cry out profanities. His hands grabbed her ass, pulling her against his cock with each thrust. Cana yelled in pleasure as his hand came down on her ass, leaving a bright red mark on her ivory skin. His cock pushed inside of her, stretching her walls and forming a knot in her stomach. She cried out again as he smacked the other side of her ass, relentless thrusting inside of her.

"Bacchus!" Cana screamed, her hands groping uselessly at the table. She felt her high drawing nearer as Bacchus's cock twitched and delved inside of her, flexing with each round. The clit ached, grinding down on the table as Bacchus pulled her back and forth, rocking it heavily under both of their weight.

Bacchus grabbed her hands, pulling her off the table a good amount and hitting his hips against hers. She cried out as her breasts flung back and forth, her hands restricted behind her back. Bacchus leaned back, thrusting his cock inside her, erotic noises filling the room with each skin-against-skin movement. Cana screamed as he went a little faster, burying his cock deep inside her. Her head threw back, shouting out his name as she came. Wetness leaked over his cock, her pussy twitching and closing around him as the knot in her stomach unraveled. Pleasure coursed through her body, tensing her muscles and shaking her bones.

Bacchus's deep and husky voice groaned out as he came along with her, his cock twitched and releasing inside. His grip on her wrists tightened, pulling her towards him and burrowing his cock into her pussy to draw out both their orgasms. He pulled out of her, Cana's body shakily falling back onto the table top. Her outstretched arms barely kept her up as Bacchus wiped off his cock, rubbing over her pussy affectionately a few times, making her shudder in pleasure. He grabbed a chair, sinking into it tiredly.

Cana slid off the table, her long legs only carrying her a few steps before she fell onto Bacchus's lap, straddling him. Her arms draped over his shoulders, his arms around her waist. Smiling lightly, she looked into his eyes; the were overcome with lust, glinting back and forth at each other. Cana leaned into him, nipping his earlobe softly as she whispered into his ear, making his hands dig roughly into her ass.

"You still cheated."


End file.
